Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Un día especial para convertirse en novios w


Digamos que todo esto comenzó un día nublado y de lluvia. La gente en las calles corría de un lado a otro, parecía una estampida. Miku estaba en una calle con su ropa de lluvia y un paraguas. Admiraba el cielo nublado y Le gustaba la lluvia, pero no se había fijado que un chico estaba detrás de ella y la observaba desde lejos.

Un chico que Lucía una bufanda Azul .Era Kaito, quien admiraba la preciosa imagen que aparecía tan de repente. Para Kaito, Miku era como un ángel en ese momento y no le dijo nada, era mejor observarla desde otro Angulo así que se fue un poco lejos y la miro de perfil.

Kaito le pareció tan tierna que imagino como la chica lo llamaba, para luego pararse enfrente de el tímidamente y decirle…: **"Kaito-kun….etto… ¿sabes?...hace mucho…que siento algo….por…ti"… **´Pero desafortunadamente él sabía que ella no sentía amor por el ya que sabía que a ella le gustaba Len, así que decidió dejar sus fantasías a un lado y seguir caminando.

Cuando Kaito pasó detrás de Miku, esta se dio cuenta de su presencia y antes de que el siguiera caminando, le toma la mano para que se detuviera. Kaito no sabía lo que lo había detenido y se dio media vuelta para encontrase con sus tan añorados ojos azules iguales a los de él. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se calmo y le miro.

**Miku : ¿Por qué?**

**Kaito : ¿qué?**

**Miku : ¿por qué no me has saludado?**

**Kaito : ¿Cómo?**

**Miku : pasaste detrás de mi…y ni siquiera me miraste o me saludaste.**

**Kaito : hola…lo siento….**

**Miku : no importa…¿Cómo estás?**

**Kaito : bien...Gracias…y… ¿tu?**

**Miku : mm…yo muy bien, gracias.**

**Kaito : Bien me voy….**

**Miku : ¡ESPERA!**

**Kaito : ¿si?**

**Miku : bueno…nada….vete…**

**Kaito : tontita…solo bromeaba**

**Miku : ¿qué?**

**Kaito : está claro que te acompañaré a tu casa.**

**Miku : mmm…yo…gracias**

**Kaito : no hay de que…después de todo no me cuesta nada.**

Miku y Kaito se fueron de camino conversando hasta que Kaito noto que Miku estaba un poco triste.

**Kaito :¿te sucede algo?**

**Miku : ¿eh?¿ a mi? …nada…**

**Kaito : mirame…**

**Miku : ¿si?**

Kaito y Miku se miraron a los ojos,esto hiso que Miku se sonrojará y le desviará la mirada.

**Miku : es solo que pensé que …deberías ir a ver a…Meiko-san….¿estan saliendo?**

**Kaito : ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Miku : ¿eh?...por…por nada en especial…solo….curiosidad.**

**Kaito : pues no….nunca saldría con ella**

**Miku : pero ¿qué dices?**

**Kaito : ¿eh?**

**Miku : Meiko es la más bonita de los vocaloid, su talento es original…y….sus atributos….***se sonroja y señala sus pechos* **….son más…..**

**Kaito : …**

**Miku : solo….digo…la verdad-**

**Kaito : mjmjmjm….¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA!**

**Miku : ¿de que te ries?**

**Kaito : jajajajajajajajajaja…**

**Miku : ¿qué es tan gracioso?**

**Kaito : me das…risa….¿que Meiko es bonita? …si podría ser…¿su talento original?…seguro…pero ¿sus atributos?...Miku-chan…. eso es llegar a un extremo….es verdad…es bonita…pero es alcoholica…**

**Miku : ¿y eso que? Ella…ella es más…bonita que….cualquier otra chica…**

**Kaito : ***mintiendo*** ….¿me estás diciendo qué es más bonita que rin?...ella es muy linda…hermosa…agradable…y es tan tierna…es muy bonita….quisiera que fuera mi novia…..**

**Miku : ¿qué?...**

**Kaito : pero ¿y porque reclamas ahora? ….a ti no te importa….tu tienes a Len ¿no?**

**Miku : Len no me gusta…..me gusta…otra persona…..**

**Kaito : ya veo….**

**Miku : ***Mintiendo*** Me gusta Gakupo-san…porque el si me quiere…..**

**Kaito : ¿qu-qué?**

**Miku : pero…si a ti te gusta rin….¿no es cierto?**

**Kaito : tonta…..miku-chan…a mi no me gusta Meiko y Rin tampoco...ERA UNA BROMA….**

**Miku : y lo mio igual….a mi no me gusta Len….y tampoco Gakupo-san.**

**Kaito : esta bien.**

Caminaron un poco más sin conversar…el camino era largo y el ambiente tenso así que Kaito lo aprovecho .

**Kaito : ¿sabes? Realmente eres….una persona…muy especial para mi…**

**Miku : ***sonrojándose*** ¿eh?...bu-bueno….tu…tam-tambien lo eres….pa-para mi….**

**Kaito : ***Sonrojandose*** ¿ah si?**

**Miku : si**….*le besa la mejilla y se sonroja*

**Kaito :** *se toca la mejilla y se sonroja***…**

**Miku : **…**Kaito-kun….etto… ¿sabes?...hace mucho…que siento algo….por…ti…**

Kaito abrió los ojos de par en par impresionado y ambos dejaron de caminar para mirarse a los ojos.

Seguía lloviendo y estando nublado. Kaito había soñado mucho tiempo a que ella le dijera eso y ahora que se lo decía no iba a perder todo.

**Kaito : Miku-chan ….La persona que en verdad me gusta ….eres tu….**

**Miku : ¿qu-que?**

**Kaito : así es….tu eres perfecta….nada que ver los atributos…talento artístico…ni ninguna de esas cosas..Miku-chan…para mi eres perfecta tal cual eres….**

**Miku : Kaito-kun….Te amo…**

**Kaito : y yo a ti…..**

**Miku : Gracias…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida….**

**Kaito : y tu igual….de hecho siempre…soñé con que….tu….bueno….fueras….mi novia….**

**Miku : por supues-**

Fue a callada por Kaito quien le dio un beso….el primer beso que ambos tenían …por eso fue tan torpe…pero luego se convirtió en uno muy tierno….


End file.
